


Inner Demons

by PhantomGrimalkin



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Oneshot, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGrimalkin/pseuds/PhantomGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't understand why Bruce won't stay, and his attempts to reassure him takes a turn to somewhere he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

“You really don't have to go, you know.”

Tony said it, not sure what else to say as he watched Bruce pack up the meagerest essentials to go who-knows-where. There had been a disagreement on what 'essentials' actually where, which was entirely one-sided as Bruce just smiled at him and calmly took whatever he shoved into the bag out before resuming. He'd managed to convince Bruce to take the satellite phone, at least. He gave up after that small victory, knowing it was the only one he'd have today.

“I do.”

Bruce paused for a moment, looking whistfully at the small bag. They'd had this conversation a dozen times over the past week, Tony had tried everything he knew to get someone to stay. Nothing worked. He might have started wondering just why it was so important to him that Bruce stay in the country, but he could confidently tell anyone curious that the idea of the man who had saved Tony Stark's life working for scraps in a third world country, the idea of this genius not having access to a state of the art laboratory- it was more than he could bear.

“You aren't a danger, you're more of a danger out there than you are here. I've already told you at least a million times...”

Bruce resumed packing, his pace quicker now.

“And I told you- it was a fluke. It was like a dog chasing after a stick. It wasn't some deliberate act.”

At that point Tony grimaced and decided to start playing his petulant game again, grabbing the small, overpriced “modern art” statue off the nearest desk and shoving it into the bag, concocting some story for why Bruce needed it. It was tossed back out, landing gently on the bed, without any other acknowledgement.

“If you really don't consider the Hulk to be the same as you- then you weren't there. You don't know what happened. I've been over the footage. I've talked to the rest of the team. _He's a hero. You're both heroes._ You can stay, we can work together to make sure everyone is safe- including you.”

“ _Drop it, Tony._ ” 

They both paused at that. It was the first time since the Helicarrier that Bruce had raised his voice. They'd had this conversation before, but this was going differently. Previously, Bruce had just brushed him off. Rolled his eyes and snorted because how could Tony possibly know better than him, then changed the subject. Now he stood there, gripping the bag so hard that his knuckles were turning white and just shaking.

“Bruce...”

Tony could see his chest heave as Bruce took deep breaths to calm down. The shaking lessened, but his grip on the bag remained. He looked up then, although just stared straight at the wall instead of at Tony.

“Please, just drop that. I can't believe that, I _can't._ ”

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it was a comforting gesture. He wasn't used to comforting people, or even being comforted, but that was supposed to help.

“Hey, don't worry. I promise that we'll find a way to work this out so no one will get hurt, even accidentally. Some of my building might get busted up- but I always appreciate an excuse to upgrade. It's hard to convince Pepper to approve them otherwise.”

Bruce laughed at that, but it was harsh and bitter. Tony opened his mouth to complain that his joke hadn't been that bad, when Bruce shoved the hand off and walked over to the nearest chair, collapsing in it.

“You don't understand.” 

He looked up at Tony, and looked exhausted and hopeless and Tony suddenly understood exactly how his hair had gotten so grey already.

“I... I can't believe that the other guy could be... “human”. I can't believe that he's anything but a mindless rage machine. I can't... I can't believe that I'm as bad as... as bad as he is.”

Tony frowned at that, going down the list of people that 'he' could refer to. He'd read Bruce's file, and there was a fairly substantial list. 

“Why? For not letting the other guy out more often? He doesn't exactly stay stealthy and since day one you had Ross hunting you down. I've read the reports, seen the footage, every time someone died because of Hulk, it was because they started it and didn't give either of you another choice. And with what Ross did to you, I can't really blame you for being a little angry now and then.”

Bruce looked out the window for a few moments, leaving Tony to grow increasingly more antsy. Somehow this felt like a time for silence, but silence was never something Tony was particularly adept at.

“I was like that before, that's why Ross chose me.”

Tony frowned, suddenly realizing that there was probably more than a bit omitted from Bruce's file. 

“I knew that... at first I didn't really care, I was an angry kid with no options who was ruining my aunt's life. He gave me a way out of the situation, made it seem like I could actually do something right with my life, be worth something...” 

Bruce shifted slightly so he was looking down at his hands.

“They didn't really understand the notes on Steve, they didn't know everything that had happened to me. They knew he was a weak kid who had gotten bullied, thought that you needed someone weak to appreciate being strong- thought I would be that person. They read my file, too, turns out there are a lot of things that aren't on a person's file.”

Tony nodded, staring at a spot a bit to the left of Bruce, not sure what to say. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

“Who are you afraid of being like?”

The question startled Bruce, who then squirmed for a moment before standing up and walking back to where he'd been packing. 

“I can't stay.”

Tony glared at him, crossing his arms as he did.

“So, let me get this straight, to avoid being like... whoever it is you're afraid to be like, you're refusing to accept that Hulk is capable of real thought to justify how you're treating him. So, what, are you just afraid to be like people who _acknowledge_ the damage they're doing?”

Bruce froze at that, and Tony's glare faltered slightly. It was a low blow, from what Tony could tell it was deserved, but it was still low.

“I tried to kill him.”

Bruce's voice was small enough that it took Tony a moment to realize he had spoken, and another to work out what was said. He smiled slightly.

“From what I remember, you tried to kill the both of you.”

There was a slight chuckle from Bruce, but it sounded wrong. Tony still counted it as a victory when Bruce turned away from the packing with a sad smile.  


“I tried to kill him many more times. I spent so much time trying to destroy him...”

Tony shrugged slightly, not sure where to go from here. He felt as though this was a tenuous situation, that Bruce would decide to run away again at any given moment, that he should say the perfect thing to stop that from happening. Tony was not good at dealing with these situations, or at saying the right thing, and he'd spent at least a month's allowance of patient heart-to-hearts. Pepper would not be pleased to hear that, he already owed her more than a few.

So he did the only thing he could think of, flashing a confident grin and looping an arm around Bruce's shoulder, guiding him out of the room.

“Tell you what, I will find the world's best couple's therapist and start smoothing things over between you two.”

He got no resistance to the idea of leaving the room, and the suggestion drew out a soft 'heh' that was more encouragement than Tony had gotten from Bruce all day.

“I'm serious, though, we'll figure some way to get you two sorted- help work out your issues, let Hulk get a bit more fresh air. Hey- I can fly you out anywhere, find some nice woods where no one'll bother you, how does the other guy feel about camping?”

Bruce swallowed thickly, stopping and making Tony worry that he'd said the wrong thing. Then Bruce smiled up at him.

“I'm pretty sure he likes it, actually.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of thrown together of various backstories for Bruce, both from the movieverse and canons, and may not be entirely canon.


End file.
